Ranma's Own Stupidity: Chapter 1 REUPLOAD 2
by Kura-neko-kun
Summary: It's a reupload as the title states. WARNING! LEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

Ranma was walking home from a long day at school. Not only did Akane throw a desk at him for calling her manly, he ended up in the swimming pool, turning him into a girl again. The situation was easily fixed, but he had to wait until lunch to get any hot water.

Needless to say, Ranma was pretty steamed. He understood that Akane was angry with him, but she didn't have to make him a girl in front of the whole school. It was totally embarrassing. Not to mention that Kubo guy was chasing him as a girl all day.

As Ranma made his way into the Tendo residence, he made sure to go straight to his room. He was relieved to find that he made it home before Akane, but he sure as hell wasn't getting out of her wrath at dinner. This made him depressed, and he sulked to his room. Not much later Akane came home. She was pissed. As soon as she got home, she went to the training hall to let off some steam.

"What a jerk!" Akane thought while bringing her hand down on a stack of bricks, routinely braking them all in half, "How dare he make fun of me so publicly! What right does he have to call me such names?! The nerve of that guy..."

Meanwhile, Ranma was up in his room, wincing at every crack of bricks coming from the training hall. After some thought, he thought dinner might go better if he talked to her now and got over with it. And with that, he went to the training hall.

Akane was preparing another stack of bricks when he entered. "What do you want?" Akane asked, anger and in her voice.

"I have come to face your wrath like a man." Ranma stated sarcastically.

Akane made a slight growling noise before slapping Ranma. "Oww..what was that for, Akane?" Ranma winced.

"Don't you go calling yourself a man! Men don't make fun and criticize girls! Men don't act anything like you! You're no man, you're just one big jerk!" Akane answered angrily through her newly formed tears.

"What's up with you Akane? You've never had such a problem with it before. I was just messing around, it's not that big a deal..." Ranma began, but was promptly interrupted by another slap on the face.

"You're such as jerk!" Akane yelled before running out on him. Ranma was left alone in the training hall, his cheek red and stinging in pain. He was so confused. He couldn't figure out why Akane was making such a big deal about this after so long, and why she had to be so violent about it. Well, maybe he could understand the second part, but…

Just then, Nabiki walked in. "Dinner's ready." she stated nonchalantly. She then giggled, "Judging by your face, you and Akane got in another fight. What was it about this time?"

"I don't even know," Ranma began, " I was just messin' with her like usual, and she totally flipped."

"Mmm..." Nabiki considered her response, "Well, maybe Akane is done with you 'messin' with her', I mean, did you ever even consider how she's supposed to feel about stuff like that?"

"What do you mean?" Ranma responded, clearly not understanding.

Nabiki sighed before answering, "I think Akane doesn't want you to make fun of her anymore. I mean, a girl feelings fluctuate a lot, but there's also that she's gotten a lot older. I guess you're just too dense."

"Huh?",was all Ranma could say.

"Just go get Akane for dinner, okay?" At this Nabiki winked, leaving some sort of mystery behind on what it meant. Nabiki then left for the dining room, and Ranma set out to find Akane.

"I wonder what Nabiki meant." Ranma thought, finding his way to the back yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma made his way into the backyard slightly guarded, while he knew he needed to find Akane, he also realized how angry she was with him, which meant he definitely needed to be careful.

To his surprise, he found Akane to not be hiding for attack, but rather dipping her index finger depressingly into the pool of water just outside of the house. Her eyes seemed red and puffy from crying, and her knees were pulled up to her chest, crinkling her karate robe up at her center.

"Akane…" Ranma tried to begin, but he had no idea what to tell her, I mean, he didn't even know what he did to her, "..dinner's ready,…..if you're hungry, anyway…"

As soon as Akane realized Ranma had seen her, she huffed and turned her head away, clearly still angry.

That got Ranma angry, "What the hell is with you Akane? What did I do? I mean, seriously, are you just gonna leave me hanging? How am I supposed to apologize for something that I didn't know I did?" Ranma ranted.

Akane just stared at him angrily, locking her hate-filled eyes with Ranma's before replying, "Nothing will change if I just tell you, Ranma. With how well I know you, that much is clear."

With that, Akane got up, breaking the stare between them. As she left it was strangely quiet, the darkness of evening only adding to the effect.

Before Ranma could realize it, he was being pushed into the mini lake by a small but strong force, definitely Akane.

Girl Ranma and Akane ate dinner in complete silence, which made the rest of the family slightly tense, the atmosphere between them spreading to everyone.

After the awkward dinner, girl Ranma went to take a bath, desperately wanting to be a boy again.

Ranma exited the bath as Akane entered, as they passed, she flung her head away from him, chin up in irritation.

It was late. Ranma couldn't sleep. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with a Akane, and he knew for a fact he would be unable to get a good nights rest unless he found out why.

Ranma tip toed his way to Akane's room. The plan was simple, he would talk to Akane tonight, and by morning, he wouldn't be hated anymore.

Ranma knocked gently at Akane's door, and whispered her name, "Akane? Are you awake?"

Ranma jiggled the doorknob to find it unlocked and looked around the serene room before entering. It looked the same as the last time he was in there, except this time, Akane was sleeping peacefully in her seemingly comfortable bed. Ranma couldn't help but grin and stare at Akane's sleeping face. She was so peaceful when she slept, almost like a totally different person.

Ranma had to snap himself out of it, as he remembered his plan. He had to try and wake Akane up so he could talk with her. Ranma took light hold of Akane's thin shoulder's and tried to shake her awake. But instead, he found his face buried in Akane's busum, as her tight grip drew him nearer. Then Akane whimpered something in her sleep, "Ranma..."

That was a long leap from the last time Ranma found himself in this position. That time instead of "Ranma..." she had said, "P-chan..."

Ranma's cheeks turned a dark red, as Akane's grip shifted, forcing Ranma to get up on the bed to support himself. This was when he realized what a perverted position he was in, knees straddling Akane's hips gently as there was no room on either side for both of his legs. And of course, his head was being squeezed to Akane's busum, while his arms and hands struggled to not disturb her hair. He could barely breathe at all.

"Umm...Akane....Please wake up..."Ranma whispered from her breasts.

At that Akane awoke, an evident blush covering her face. She turned away from Ranma and forcefully pushed him of his persuasive position on top of her.

"W-what are you doing here..." Akane stammered.

Ranma rubbed his head in pain from the fall and tried to hide his blush, as he answered, " I just wanted to talk, was all..."

"About what?" Akane questioned to the wall, a little forcefully.

"About what you said earlier. It's really bugging me, I can't even sleep." Ranma's hand covered his mouth after that, he hadn't meant to say that much.

It seemed like eternity that the two sat in the dark room, blushing and not looking at each other.

"So..." They both began, promptly pausing afterward.

"Go ahead.." Ranma offered.

"No, you go." Akane insisted.

"I just wanted to apologize. If I hurt your feelings,.... I really didn't think you would care. Guess I was wrong..." Ranma replied.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I overreacted, and I hurt you. I'm sorry..." Akane retaliated.

"I deserved it." Ranma said, lifting his head to stare straight at Akane, "I was a jerk and I deserved what you had in store for me. It's only fair."

Akane just stared back at Ranma's moonlit face. She had never heard Ranma be so empathetic before, and it took her by surprise.

"I thought you would say something like 'you got that right, jerk'. Guess I'm not very good at predicting your actions..." Ranma broke the newest silence.

"Not at all." Akane agreed. She was slightly mesmerized. She had never seen Ranma bathed in the moonlight as he was, the white light bouncing of every chisel and tone of his now almost radiant body. He was wearing his normal sleep-ware, she noticed, a tank top and a pair of boxers, while she was wearing something different from her norm. Ranma took immediate notice in this.

When he thought about it, earlier today almost all of Akane's pajama's were hanging out to dry, so of course she'd need a substitute until they were wearable. But her choice wasn't the most modest of choices, as Ranma now realized, since Akane's blanket hovered around her waist, and he could see that she was wearing an old torn shirt that barley went down to her belly button. He could barely make out the faint writing across her chest that read "Wanted" along with some smaller lettering that was illegible from his distance.

Akane immediately noticed Ranma's stare, and promptly covered herself with her blanket, "Whattda starin' at, huh?"

Ranma quickly everted his eyes and did not respond. But Akane continued to speak, her face almost fully red from embarrassment, "So was that all, or was there something else you needed?"

"No, but there is definitely something I want." Ranma muttered under his breath, leading his gaze back to Akane's body. (*wink**wink*lol!)

"What was that?" Akane asked, even though she had heard him loud and clear in the dead silent room. She thought it was weird at how happy she was to hear him say that, but she realized at the same time, she wanted his too.

"Nothin'... " Ranma answered, as he began to get up from the floor and go back to his room, Akane began to speak again, "You were right about how you can never guess my actions, ya know." Akane slipped her legs out from under her blanket to reveal that she was wearing some of the shortest shorts Ranma had ever seen, or maybe they were underwear? Either way, Ranma was totally smitten, almost seeming to taste Akane's body with his eyes as they wandered from place to place. He was frozen. As soon as Akane began speaking, he had lost all power of movement except for his eyes. Akane's eyes were filled with a feeling Ranma had never seen in them before, it had ferocity, yet warmth at the same time. All he could do was stare as Akane made her way closer to him.

"I bet you'll never guess what I want to do next, not even in a million years." Akane continued, as she snaked her slender arms around his neck.

"I bet you'd never guess what I want to do to you. Not even in a million years." Ranma replied, slowly regaining movement, hormones kicking in.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma couldn't stand it, he wrapped his muscular arms around Akane's skinny waist to draw her nearer to him. He was going to go insane unless she did something soon.

He didn't have to wait long though, because it wasn't long before Akane's lips were intertwined with Ranma's own. Akane's hands were desperately weaving their way through Ranma's hair, attempting to pull them impossibly closer. Meanwhile, Ranma was enjoying exploring Akane's wonderful body. So many times he had compared it to a brick, but now, with it so close to his own, it was a thousand times better.

Sooner or later, the two had to break for air, but neither moved away from their closeness to the other, as they could feel each other's chests heave from their gasping. Akane's hands slowly made their way from Ranma's hair, caressing themselves across Ranma's strained neck and down between where their chests met.

Ranma slowly backed up to the wall, as the two them were finding it more and more difficult to stand. As Ranma's back pressed itself to the stiff wall, Akane had found the bottom of his tank top and began to lift it, slowly as if to tease, but fast enough to catch her urgency. Akane watched as her hands explored Ranma's finely shaped chest, but was interrupted by a greedy kiss from Ranma, as he was almost delirious from her constant teasing, and couldn't hold it in anymore. His hand unconsciously traveled down Akane's thigh, but stopped at the bend, lightly gripping it and pulling it up to his hip. Akane then peeled off Ranma's tank top, finding it to be a nuisance and a potential road block.

Ranma's hand left Akane's thigh to find that it persistently stayed were it was, as he skillfully worked his way up her waist to her fabric covered breasts. He could see the rest of the words on it now, as the shirt wrote "Wanted: Tw/oo big s/hooters." Ranma grinned at this and almost felt guilty about peeling the very suited top off and tossing it to the floor. But he soon forgot about it, enveloped in the sensation of skin to skin contact.

It was like being in a high, but somehow better. Ranma's arms wrapped themselves under Akane's own, his hands gently massaging her shoulders, her waist, the small of her back...

Akane could barley think, let alone control her actions as she feverishly kissed Ranma over and over, starting at the lips and working her way down to his neck and shoulders. Their gasps of pleasure seemed to almost be in sync, as each of them playfully teased and invigorated the other.

After what felt like an eternity Akane spoke.

"Ranma...." Akane half whispered, half gasped from Ranma's neck.

"Hm?" Ranma responded, pressing his lips down to Akane's warm forehead.

"I don't know what's wrong with me...I can't seem to control myself anymore..." Akane buried her head in Ranma's chest.

"What do you mean?" Ranma replied, pulling Akane's chin up so her face was showing. She was crying, and smiling at the same time, almost a tortured expression.

"What's wrong?" Ranma questioned, concerned.

"I..." Akane began, hiding her face again in the crook of Ranma's neck, "I've always been able to suppress my feelings...but I'm losing my composure. I can't figure out what's wrong with me..."

"Are you saying you don't want to do this? Because if you don't it's okay, I can-" Ranma was cut off by Akane.

"No! Please, don't! That's not what I meant!" Akane's arms clung desperately around Ranma's waist, "I just don't know how something that I've wanted so long for can just happen on the fly like this....I thought I was able to control myself..."

Ranma was both happy and a little sad at her words as he responded, "Do you really need control in a situation like this? I mean, if you did, it wouldn't be very fun, you probably wouldn't enjoy it as much." Ranma was both thinking to himself and talking to Akane.

Akane repositioned her head to face Ranma with a surprisingly relieved look on her face, "You're right, I guess. Thank you... but there's something I want you to do for me if you want to continue...I just don't think I can do this with out knowing..."

"What is it?" Ranma was a little confused.

"Do you love me, Ranma? I know I'm your fiancee, but I still..." Akane face turned a deep red again as she answered.

"Of course I do, if I didn't, I wouldn't make fun of you so much." Ranma was sincere, but he was slightly joking at the end.

Akane leaned her forehead against Ranma's chest, and watched as her finger nervously made little circles across it, "Will you say it for me?"

Ranma chuckled slightly as he realized what she was implying, "I love _you_, Akane Tendo."

"Good," Akane started hugging Ranma again, still hiding her face, "Because I love you too, Ranma Saotome."   At this, Ranma took light hold of Akane's shoulders as he gently pushed her to the bed across the room. He made sure be extra careful and cautious, he didn't want to hurt Akane. She seemed to be in a slightly fragile state, as she was exposed both physically and emotionally, and unguarded from his touch. He held the back of her neck, as he gingerly lowered her to the bed, giving him a full view of Akane's girls for the first time, and Akane didn't dare look in Ranma's eyes out of embarrassment.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, so don't be nervous, we can stop anytime you need to." Ranma tried to comfort Akane.

Akane's arms lifted from off of the bed and hooked themselves around Ranma's neck, bringing her lips to his ear, "You're being so nice..." she whispered, "It's kinda refreshing."

Ranma grinned, he didn't know if she was joking, but at the moment he really didn't care. He swiftly found his way to Akane's lips, pressing himself closer to her, and stroking her silky brunette hair. As Akane's head reached her pillow, he found himself in the same position on top of her as he was when he first entered her room, except this time, the reason he couldn't breathe was that he was refusing to break from Akane's lips.

When he finally did break away, his lips didn't leave Akane's skin. He kissed a heated trail down her neck to her collarbone, lightly nipping at the skin. Akane groaned. Ranma had easily and quickly found her tender spot, and she was slightly jealous of that, for she hadn't found his yet.

Ranma continued to make his way down Akane's body, finding himself between her breasts yet again, and kissed each of them tenderly. His hands traced up and down Akane's bare legs, savoring every touch.

Akane was in bliss, as she had ended up taking out Ranma's braid by accident, but was blown away by how he looked without it. He would look up at her with lust filled eyes, his shoulder length hair framing his steaming face in the sexiest way. Akane couldn't help but pull Ranma up to her lips for another heated kiss. His hair would brush her cheeks, sending chills down her spine in pleasure.

"I've never seen with your hair down before, Ranma. It's very sexy." Akane said as they broke for air.

"Well you don't need to change a thing, you're already sexy." Ranma answered, trailing his lips down Akane's stomach to just above what he now realized really was underwear. His hands moved up to her underwear as he looked up to her.

She nodded, blushing, in approval, and Ranma skillfully slid the underwear down Akane's slender legs, and threw them to the ground. He stared in wonderment at Akane's womanhood, something he had seen only once before on accident, but not in nearly as much detail as now.

"Don't just sit there gawking! This is already embarrassing enough!" Akane complained, needing stimulation before she went insane.

"Frisky are we?" Ranma asked playfully.

"Just do something before I go crazy!" Akane pushed.

Ranma had a cocky grin on his face as he deliberately slid his hands slowly to the inside of Akane's thigh.

"Please! Don't tease me like that! I can't take it!" Akane said, getting impatient.

Ranma wasn't sure what to do, so he decided to rely on his instincts, he knew all the basics from his pop, but he was blank when it came to foreplay. He shrugged it off, and decided to do whatever he thought Akane might enjoy, but first...

Ranma used his index finger to lightly slide up and down her slit. Akane let out an enormous gasp she didn't know she was holding in, as Ranma began to play with her _down there._

Ranma had found her entrance now, and immediately noticed how wet she was. He remembered when his pop told him that when a girl is wet in her spot, she was aroused. Ranma took pleasure in knowing he could make Akane feel like that just by kissing her. He was slightly confused at the urge he had to lap it all up. But he did tell himself he would go with his instincts, so....

As Ranma put his mouth down to Akane, she was drowning in pure pleasure. Her body was hot and it felt like every nerve was supercharged. She even almost screamed in ecstasy as Ranma's tongue entered her, and her hands at each side of her, gripped the sheets for dear life.

Ranma was lost in how good the liquid tasted, how good _Akane_ tasted. It was sweet like candy, but had an aftertaste that left a want for more. Ranma looked up at Akane to see her head thrown back and she was breathing hard. He could see Akane's elevated tits and couldn't stop his wondering mouth from making their way to them. Similar to how a newborn, he sucked on one, while kneading the other.

Akane could do nothing but make pleasure noises, she didn't want him to stop.

"R...Ranma!" Akane moaned, Ranma had changed his position just so, and Akane could feel his erect member, covered by his boxers, rubbing against her womanhood.

The movement of Ranma switching breasts was enough to make Akane go wild. He moved in just a way, it almost seemed deliberate, so that _it_ rubbed her just so on her sensitive area.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before...you're too good at this to not have..." Akane attempted to gasp out between her sensations of pleasure.

"Never, this is my first time...What about you?..." Ranma moved up to Akane's lips and planted a heated kiss on them.

"Of course it's my first time....how can you be so good at this?" Akane gasped as she felt his member again.

"Well, how can you react to everything so well? In all honesty, I'm kinda wingin' it here..." Ranma panted over Akane's lips.

"That's some wingin'..." Akane stated flirtatiously, "And I don't think it's fair that I'm lying here, completely naked, while you get to keep your boxers on. If they don't go soon, I don't think you'll get any further..."Akane teased.

Ranma went on with teasing, using a shocked voice mockingly, "They'll definitely have to go, before poor little Akane loses it."

Akane grinned at the statement, reaching down to the fringe of Ranma's boxers. Like his shirt she slowly removed them, but Ranma couldn't stand just _looking_ at her playful face, and interrupted her with an urgent kiss. Never the less, Akane was skilled enough to finish the job, sending the boxers to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

As soon as the two parted, Akane's eyes almost unconsciously worked their gaze to Ranma's now exposed manhood.

"Big…" Akane uncontiously whispered and blushed as her hands, of which she had no control over, grasped the thick shaft. Ranma groaned and soon began to pant as Akane's hands massaged his member, her sparkling eyes staring amazed at the whole process.

Ranma groaned, struggling to keep his weight of Akane while she was messing with him.

"You know," Akane began, still playing with his member, "I've heard that for girls, the first time is supposed to be pretty painful…"

"I've heard that too...what should we do?.." Ranma inquired, trying to stifle his moans and stay serious.

"Well…" Akane began again, wrapping her arms around Ranma's neck, and pulling her lips to his ear, "I want you...I do, really...but…."

"But what?" Ranma was sorely confused.

"I need you to promise me something…" Akane finished.

"Again? What is it?" Ranma questioned, still serious.

Akane bit her lip, as if contemplating whether or not she should tell him or not. And eventually decided to speak, "Promise me that if I'm ever in pain, that you'll comfort me… Promise me that you'll shield it and hide the sadness… Promise me that no matter the consequences, you'll stay with me, through anything."

Ranma's loose hair swept across Akane's cheek, tickling it as Ranma planted a firm kiss on Akane's hot forehead, "Very poetic, a little sappy, but I'll go with it."

Ranma continued "Forever and for always… As long as I live, anyway, and who knows how long that may be, I have so many people out to get me, it could be days…" Ranma was serious, but tried to lighten the atmosphere.

Akane laughed only slightly, caressing her hand across Ranma's cheek and chin. Unwanted tears began to well in Akane's eyes as she smiled them off, "I hope it's at least a little longer than that...you have to think about how I'd feel if anything like that happened to you, I don't think I could bear it...Ah!"

Akane gasped, feeling Ranma's now bear member knocking at her entrance.

"Sorry.." Ranma apologized, moving up a bit.

"No.." Akane gasped, "It's okay, I already told you I wanted it….wanted you…"

Akane looked up to Ranma and dried her face, pleasure painting it, and her eyes emanating pure want and need.

Akane almost pounced, landing one last kiss on Ranma's lips before positioning herself accordingly.

"You know.." Ranma began this time, also shifting his position accordingly, "

I don't think I could bear it either,...if you died I mean…"

Akane almost seemed to beg as she replied, "Just worry about the task at hand, will you… I'm all worked up, and it's your fault, so do something, PLEASEE!"

Ranma didn't say another word as he began to enter her, he was only half way when he saw the heartbreakingly painful expression on Akane's face, "Do you want me to stop?" Ranma asked, hoping her to say yes just to see her relax.

Akane flung her head from side to side. She was unable to speak, but her eyes clearly pleaded to continue, so Ranma did.

Akane's breathing soon began to be erratic, almost hiding her faint cries of pain.

"I'm almost all the way in, are you sure you're okay?" Ranma asked pleadingly.

"Ranma.." Akane whimpered, at this Ranma went the rest of the way in, leaving Akane with new tears of pain and an almost piercing scream, "RANMA!"

Akane almost threw herself to Ranma, wrapping her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his back.

Tears of pain rolled down Akane's cheeks and on to Ranma's back. Ranma wanted to stop the pain, to get out just so Akane would quiet her soft whimpers, but Akane held on tightly, almost sobbing as she said, "Don't move...please...I..I just need to get used to it...please...just give me a minute…"

Ranma did as he was told simply because he wanted her to stop crying, but he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being one with Akane. She was warm and tight, and it felt like heaven.

After a moment or so, Akane loosened her grip on Ranma. She slowly lifted her head from his shoulder, which was where she bit in order not to scream again. The nails in his back and the teeth in his shoulder didn't seem to phase Ranma at all as he waited patiently for Akane to calm down. Before Akane made anymore movements, she placed a deep kiss on Ranma's lips, a sign that she was doing better. It quickly moved into a make-out session until they parted for air.

Akane blushed fiercely as she suggested, "You can move now."

Ranma didn't need to be told twice as he slowly and carefully dislodged himself, eliciting a gratuitous moan from both of them.

"It's okay now, Ranma. You don't have to be that careful. I swear, I'm fine now. Okay?" Akane persuaded.

"But there's blood!" Ranma exclaimed as he noticed the red liquid exit Akane's entrance. He didn't know what to think. The thought of hurting Akane so much, to the point of making her bleed caused Ranma excruciating inner pain.

"Please don't look like that," Akane began, her hands framing Ranma's face and a look of concern on her own. "The blood is normal for the first time Ranma, it's okay, really."

"But how do you know that?!" Ranma was almost hysterical.

"Ever heard the term "poppin' the cherry?'" questioned Akane.

"Yeah…" answered Ranma.

"Well,..oh, this is so embarrassing…that blood is evidence of you popping my cherry. In other words, it's proof that I'm officially no longer a virgin. Okay? It's fine."

"But-" Ranma began before letting out an unexpected moan. Akane had attempted to slip herself around him, and almost would have succeeded if Ranma's sound effects didn't distract her so.

"Don't make me beg again, Ranma. You now you want it. The worst is over, we can enjoy ourselves now, got it?" Akane pressed as she positioned herself.

"You know I want it, but I don't want to-" Ranma repeated his moan as Akane succeeded in her maneuver on the second try. Eventually Ranma helped, moving almost rhythmically as Akane was. The only accompaniment being the cacophony of groans and other pleasure noises. It wasn't long until both of them were in complete synch with each other, like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

Soon, Akane was at her peak, yelling out Ranma's name at each time he hit her g-spot. And not long after, Ranma was unable to contain himself for much longer, erupting inside of Akane. Ranma removed himself and looked deeply in Akane's eyes before kissing her. Akane held him close, arm's wrapped under his, exploring his ripped back and neck, as she tangled her legs around his.

Ranma slowly moved the intertwined couple to their sides for more comfort, making sure to have tight grip on the small of Akane's back, pulling it to his chest. His other arm was used to hold Akane's head, weaving through her hair and helping to move it to accord with his own.

After their lips detached, Akane refused to loosen her grip on Ranma, and Ranma was the same. They laid there almost motionless besides the heaving of their chests as they caught their breath, as they did before they began their 'activity'.

Akane interrupted the stillness with her arm, moving it so her hand could stroke some stray hair from Ranma's face. She smiled.

"What is it?" Ranma smiled back.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you. I thought I loved you before, but.." Akane replied devilishly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ranma inquired, smirking.

"Well, I guess I mean that I loved you before we did this. Loved your personality, your humor, you just being there, and now I have something else to love." Akane answered.

"And what's that?" Ranma asked stupidly.

Akane rolled her eyes then pointed with her eyes to the area down between them.

"Ohhhhhh…." Ranma realized.

Akane giggled, hugging Ranma as she said "You're so stupid,... but I love you anyway."

"And you're stubborn and pushy,… but I love you anyway." Ranma laughed slightly as the two of them moved themselves to begin the 'second round'. There was also a third, and a fourth, and eventually they fell asleep together.

The morning was Saturday, and thankfully Ranma got up early enough not to be caught naked with Akane in bed. He slipped his own sleepwear on and was even able to get Akane's on with her half awake.

Ranma tried to leave to his room, but Akane was whimpering his name in her half dead state, hands locked around his neck. Luckily, Ranma was able to lift Akane's hands over his head, but before he left he looked at her sleeping face one last time and pecked her forehead.

The rest of the household members were shocked and confused throughly throughout the day as they observed Akane and Ranma and Akane's strange behavior. They smiled a lot at each other, and they were..they were _nice_ to each other.

Ryoga and Shampoo even came over for a while, only to be completely ignored by both Akane and Ranma. Needless to say, they were both steamed. Logic told them what had happened the previous night, and Ranma was beat up throughly over it. But he took it whole heartedly, knowing it was well worth it.

No matter how hard of a head Ranma may have, after that night he obviously didn't make fun of Akane anymore, he did the exact opposite, actually. And Akane didn't push Ranma into cold water as much as before, liking to look at the man Ranma much more than the girl. But she still occasionally did, whenever she wanted to mess with him. It also gave Ranma an excuse for a bath, which was quite the 'bath'...but that's a story for another time.

And no, I will not end this with 'and they lived happily ever after', way to cliche, and like thats ever true. Nor will I end this story with 'I love you' with the lovey couple just about to fall asleep, obviously. I will only leave you with what's there. And who knows? Maybe I'll write another one based off the end of this one...who knows? Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the lemony goodness, please comment if you do or don't like, and I'll see you in my next fanfiction!(Hopefully...^^)


End file.
